Following the rapid development in the electronic and information industrial fields, all kinds of 3C (communication, computer, and consumer electronics) products have been more widely adopted among users and applied to various fields. It is a trend in the electronic and information industries to develop 3C products with further increased computing and processing speed and expanded access capacity. However, the electronic components in the 3C products operating at high speed would also produce a large amount of heat during the operation thereof.
For example, among others, the central processing unit (CPU) of a notebook computer produces the largest part of heat in the computer. When the heat produced by the CPU and accumulated in the computer exceeds an allowable limit, the computer is subject to the danger of shutdown or even becoming seriously damaged. Moreover, to solve the problem of electromagnetic radiation, a case is usually used to enclose all the important computer components and elements therein. Therefore, it is a very important matter to quickly dissipate the heat produced by the CPU and other heat-producing elements in the computer case.
The large amount of heat produced by the CPU would also lead to rise of ambient temperature. Normally, a cooling fan will be mounted to the CPU to help in dissipating the heat produced by the CPU, so as to keep the CPU at a proper working temperature. However, for the notebook computer that has a relatively tightly sealed internal space, the cooling fan mounted therein usually fails to effectively introduce external cold air into the computer case to force out the heat produced by the CPU through forced convection. As a result, the notebook computer usually has low heat dissipation efficiency.
Some users would position a notebook computer on a cooling stand, so that an increased distance exists between the notebook computer and a desk top to provide a convection space, which is helpful in enhancing the heat dissipation efficiency of the notebook computer. However, in general, a conventional cooling stand can only increase the distance between the notebook and the desk top, so that the heat produced by the CPU is dissipated via a heat dissipation hole formed on a bottom of the notebook computer. That is, the conventional cooling stand itself does not absorb the heat produced by the CPU and therefore does not provide the notebook computer with good heat dissipation effect.
In brief, the conventional cooling stand has the following drawbacks: (1) It does not absorb the heat produced by the CPU; and (2) the heat dissipation effect that can be achieved via the conventional cooling stand is low.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved cooling stand that can overcome the drawbacks of the conventional cooling stand to provide enhanced heat dissipation effect.